Noctifère
by Midwintertears
Summary: Recueil de textes écrits dans le cadre des Nuits d'HPF. OS courts qui n'ont pas de rapport entre eux.
1. RIP un crétin

Le principe des Nuits d'HPF est le suivant: toutes les heures, un thème est donné et les participants ont une heure, pas une minute de plus, pour écrire une fic sur le fandom de leur choix, de n'importe quelle longueur.

* * *

><p>Nuit du 11 février 2012, thème 1.<p>

Titre : RIP un crétin  
>Thème : proie<br>Fandom : Harry Potter  
>Nombre de mots : 475<br>Personnages : James Potter  
>Rating : T<p>

* * *

><p><strong> RIP un crétin<strong>

Une grosse goutte de sueur dégoulina du front de James Potter. On pouvait le dire, il avait connu des situations meilleures. Son pouls s'accélérait, sa respiration devenait saccadée, ses mâchoires se serraient. Il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle ne l'attrape. C'était inéluctable, il ne pourrait désormais échapper à son sort.

Il tentait de courir, courir pour sauver sa vie, mais cela semblait désespéré. Ce jour-là, il avait rendez-vous avec son destin.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Excellente question, James lui-même l'ignorait. A vrai dire, il avait le sentiment qu'une entité supérieure l'avait projeté dans ce monde étrange où le décor possédait cette teinte ocre pâle de parchemin. Il courrait, trébuchait sur ce qui lui paraissaient être des racines noires, se prenait les pieds et se ramassait misérablement sur le sol, vautré dans une posture grotesque, l'arrière-train en l'air, comme s'il attendait que quelqu'un lui flanque un bon coup de pied bien senti.

La créature s'approchait et émettait des bruits sinistres. James se recroquevilla et se mit à pleurnicher comme un bébé. Dans un sursaut de courage, il trouva l'énergie pour se relever et reprendre sa course. Il ne s'en doutait pas, mais la créature ne lui avait cédé cette avance que pour mieux jouer avec les nerfs de sa proie. Sinon, ce ne serait pas assez drôle.

Haletant, il se précipita tout droit dans son piège. Il chuta dans un gouffre d'un noir d'encre et se retrouva englué dans une toile d'araignée géante, dont la propriétaire n'était plus très loin. L'araignée lorgna le jeune-homme de ses huit yeux et fit claquer ses mandibules. La proie se mit à chialer pour de bon. De la morve suintait hors de son nez, il avait l'air tellement ridicule ! James hoqueta de chagrin. Il allait mourir. Il ne reverrait plus jamais ses trois stupides copains, ni la belle Lily qui de toutes façons méritait bien mieux que ce crétin mal coiffé. Genre, un Serpentard à l'esprit brillant, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait à Lily !

Alors que l'araignée broyait le corps du bientôt feu-James Potter, celui-ci eut une dernière pensée pour quelqu'un qui avait si souvent du endurer sa méchanceté. Quelqu'un qu'il avait toutes ces années durant considéré comme une proie, quelqu'un dont l'humiliation quotidienne avait été comme un trophée de chasse. Mais c'était la loi de la jungle, et c'était maintenant autour du chasseur d'être gibier. Quand l'araignée explosa le crane de James dans un «crac» spongieux, ses yeux jaillirent de sa tête et du sang coula, accompagné d'un peu de cervelle. Tiens, ça c'était étonnant, trouver de la cervelle dans James Potter!

RIP un crétin.

Severus reposa la plume à côté du parchemin qu'il venait de griffonner. James Potter en train de se faire bouffer par une araignée géante.

C'était peut-être puéril, mais fichtre, ça faisait du bien !


	2. Draco 20

Nuit du 11 février 2012, thème 2.

Titre : Draco 2.0  
>Thème : élan<br>Fandom : Harry Potter  
>Nombre de mots : 463<br>Personnages : Draco Malfoy  
>Rating : K<p>

* * *

><p><p>

**Draco 2.0**

Quelqu'un ne connaissant pas Draco Malfoy n'aurait rien trouvé de particulièrement étrange dans l'explication qui va suivre. Parce qu'à le voir là, sur le quai 9 ¾ avec son fils Scorpius, on ne pouvait que penser que c'était un homme ordinaire, un père de famille normal. Un type bien, sans doute.

Mais pour certaines personnes, ce tableau aurait pu sonner faux. Car tout le monde n'avait pas oublié qui ce cher Draco avait été dans le passé.

Qui il était ? Un Serpentard, fondamentalement, c'était ça, un Serpentard. Avec tout ce que cela impliquait, à savoir, de l'intolérance, de la roublardise, et même un soupçon de lâcheté naturelle. Car les Serpentards avaient souvent été vus ainsi. Et il était vrai que Draco avait, il fut un temps, correspondu à cette définition. Dès lors, on pouvait se le demander, que cachait ce sourire d'homme ordinaire ? Que dissimulait-il sous cette image de famille parfaite? N'était-il pas toujours le même, derrière son vernis aristocratique?

Mais Draco Malfoy avait évolué. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'élan vital. S'il était resté tel qu'il était, il n'aurait pas survécu. S'il avait continué sur la voie archaïque qui lui avait été imposée à la naissance, il en serait resté au point mort dans lequel son père stagnait encore : celui de l'abruti borné qui refusait de s'adapter.

Draco avait toujours cru que ce qu'on lui avait appris était le vrai, le juste. Qu'il valait mieux qu'un autre, parce que son sang était pur, parce qu'il avait de l'argent, parce que sa famille était influente. Mais il avait fini par comprendre l'inanité de tous ces raisonnements, la pièce était tombée. Il avait malheureusement attendu deux ans avant de se décider à progresser, mais après la guerre, une fois Voldemort disparu, il avait changé. Il l'avait du, pas seulement pour éviter Azkaban ou devoir supporter une mauvaise réputation, mais aussi pour ne plus replonger dans la noirceur de la société mensongère dans laquelle il avait vu le jour. Car cette partie de son âme lui faisait peur, il ne voulait plus être rattrapé par l'horreur de cette période sombre. Il voulait vivre autrement.

Ainsi, le Draco nouveau était né, celui qui prenait un nouveau départ. Tel un serpent, il avait mué, il avait fait peau neuve.

Malgré tout, il y en avait encore pour croire que si l'apparence avait changé, le venin était toujours le même, et cette évolution était une hypocrisie pour échapper à la sélection naturelle. Ceux-là étaient les véritables mauvaises langues.

Car plus que l'instinct de survie, ce qui avait poussé Draco a changé, c'était tout simplement l'envie de connaître plus que le monde étriqué de son ancienne existence. Un élan vital, reculer pour mieux sauter, à pieds joints, dans une philosophie nouvelle.


	3. Folle alliée

Nuit du 11 février 2012, thème 3.

Titre : Folle alliée  
>Thème : allié<br>Fandom : Harry Potter  
>Nombre de mots : 426<br>Personnages : Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood  
>Rating : K<p>

* * *

><p><p>

**Folle alliée**

Ainsi donc, il serait seul.

Harry, Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus là. Ils avaient mieux à faire que de rester à Poudlard, après tout, on comptait sur eux pour sauver le monde. Neville, lui, resterait. Mais lui, personne ne comptait sur lui pour quoi que ce soit. A part peut-être pour rentrer dans les rangs et se laisser faire.

On n'attendait pas de lui de l'héroïsme, juste d'être sage, de se la fermer, de subir.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était juste impossible. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses s'accomplir ainsi, laisser le temps couler sans au moins tenter d'influer sur la manière dont il tourne.

Mais il serait seul.

Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

Déjà, en première année, il avait du se dresser face à trois des rares personnes qui ne le voyaient pas comme un raté pour leur dire de ne pas aller plus loin. Seul. Seul à défendre son opinion. Et aujourd'hui, encore une fois, il n'aurait aucun allié dans la lutte qu'il projetait de mener contre la tyrannie qui s'était installée dans son école tant chérie, son chez-lui dont la sérénité avait été rompue.

Tout à coup, une main se pose sur la sienne. Une main douce, fine et blanche. Je sais ce que tu ressens, dit-elle, de sa voix mélodieuse. Moi, non plus je ne veux pas les laisser faire.

Luna Lovegood.

On va se battre, ajoute-t-elle.

Loufoca, pense Neville. Pendant longtemps, c'est ainsi qu'il avait vu la jeune Serdaigle. Comme une folle. Folle à lier. Toujours à raconter n'importe quoi et à croire à des créatures imaginaires. Personne ne la prenait au sérieux.

Pourtant, en cet instant, elle est la voix de la sagesse. Et du courage.

A moins que ce ne soit folie, justement, d'oser affronter les Carrow.

On va tenir bon jusqu'à ce que Harry et les deux autres aient fini ce qu'ils ont à faire, dit-elle encore, nous allons reconstituer l'AD, toi, moi, et Ginny aussi ! Et nous leur feront comprendre qu'ici à Poudlard, il n'y a pas que des soumis, qu'il y a encore des gens qui sont fiers de garder leur liberté de penser!

Loufoca est finalement pleine de bon sens, et même, elle a en elle une étincelle d'audace, juste qu'il faut. Peut-être un grain de folie, un grain nécessaire. Elle lui sourit. Ensemble, ils tiendront bon, ils supporteront, ils endureront. Mais ils ne seront pas passifs. Et ils se soutiendront dans cette épreuve.

Elle le regarde intensément. Lui fait une promesse avec les yeux.

Tu ne seras pas seul, Neville.


	4. Fierté et préjugés

Nuit du 11 février 2012, thème 4.

Titre : Fierté et préjugés  
>Thème : fierté<br>Fandom : Harry Potter  
>Nombre de mots : 461<br>Personnages : Lucius Malfoy, Arthur Weasley  
>Rating : K<p>

* * *

><p><p>

**Fierté et préjugés**

Lucius est fier. Comme un paon. Il parade, il raille, il dénigre et méprise le reste du monde.

Surtout Arthur Weasley, parce que, il doit avouer que cela lui procure encore plus de plaisir d'éprouver de la fierté quand un homme qu'il considère comme un traitre à son sang éprouve de la honte.

Ou du moins le croit-il.

Car, selon Lucius, Arthur a honte d'être pauvre quand lui est si riche, a honte de vivre dans un taudis quand lui habite un somptueux manoir, a honte de passer pour un vieil imbécile gaga des Moldus quand lui est un homme de pouvoir capable de menacer le Ministère de la Magie. Arthur a honte d'être marié à une bonne femme rondelette tout juste capable de faire la cuisine quand Lucius est l'époux de la belle et distinguée Narcissa. Arthur a honte d'avoir une portée de chiards inutiles à nourrir quand son ennemi héréditaire est le père d'un jeune-homme promis à un brillant avenir en lui succédant.

Ainsi pense Lucius Malfoy. Il est le plus fort, le plus beau, le plus grand.

Et tout à coup, Lucius, Narcissa et Draco se retrouvent sur le banc des accusés. Ils n'avaient qu'à pas être du mauvais côté pendant la guerre, tout semble se résumer ainsi. Lucius n'est plus fier.

Tout s'écroule, plus de richesses, plus de manoir, plus de pouvoir, plus d'avenir pour son fils unique, promis à porter la croix de leurs erreurs à tous, de ses erreurs à lui, Lucius. Il a tout pourri.

Mais surtout, il comprend une chose essentielle : la fierté ne peut être éprouvée que pour ce qu'on a légitimement gagné. Or, Lucius n'a rien fait de lui-même, tout ce qu'il avait en sa possession, il le devait à Abraxas, qui le devait lui-même à son père, qui le devait à son père et ainsi de suite. Le pouvoir, la richesse, le nom de Malfoy qui résonnait avec tant de prestige. Lucius n'avait rien accompli de sa vie, à part quelques manigances qui avaient toutes mal terminé et n'auraient jamais pu être un motif de fierté.

Non, ce que Lucius avait éprouvé jusque là, ce n'était pas de la fierté, c'était de l'orgueil, ce n'était pas mérité.

Finalement, Draco échappe à Azkaban, contrairement à ses géniteurs. Il semblerait que quelqu'un l'ait sauvé. Potter et ses deux amis. Dont le fils d'Arthur. Eux pensent, avec la maturité gagnée au long de leur parcours, qu'il y a encore des secondes chances.

Et quand Arthur écoute son fils prononcer l'ultime parole qui convainc le Magenmagot, une parole qui prouve qu'à moins de vingt ans Ronald Weasley est devenu bien plus sage que Lucius ne le sera jamais, ce que celui-ci voit dans les yeux de son ennemi, c'est bien de la fierté.


	5. 1 molL

Nuit du 11 février 2012, thème 5.

Titre : 1 mol/L  
>Thème : concentré<br>Fandom : Harry Potter  
>Nombre de mots : 437<br>Personnages : Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley  
>Rating : K<p>

* * *

><p><p>

**1 mol/L**

Hermione est à deux doigts de s'énerver. Ron, avec qui elle travaille aujourd'hui en binôme, ne semble pas très attentif. Alors, elle ne tient pas longtemps et finit par lui crier dessus.

Il se tourne vers elle et la lorgne d'un regard vitreux. Concentré, hurle-t-elle, se faisant presque remarquer par le professeur, concentré, Ron, sinon, tu vas tout faire rater et nous aurons une sale note !

Il n'a pas l'air de percuter. Il a l'air fatigué. Mais que fait-il de ses nuits, bon sang, pour être aussi distrait en classe ? A quoi peut-il bien penser présentement pour avoir cet air rêveur, cet air ailleurs ? Elle aimerait qu'il fasse plus attention à elle, à ses remarques. Mais il ne peut pas se concentrer. Ou il ne veut pas. Elle s'énerve pour de bon, elle a l'impression qu'il n'en à rien à faire d'elle et du travail de classe, que ce soit des notes ou de ce qu'elle ressent, il s'en tamponne l'oreille avec son pyjama _Canons de Chudley_. Il la regarde comme si elle n'était que soûlante.

Concentré, répète-t-elle désespérément. Il semble n'en avoir cure, il a autre chose en tête. Et que ça soit son lit ou l'amour, ce n'est en tout cas pas elle. Elle aimerait, pourtant, des fois, qu'il s'intéresse un peu plus à elle. Mais rien n'y fait, le rouquin reste apathique, c'est pathétique !

Arrive l'heure de midi, les élèves se rendent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Hermione râle. Ron s'en fout. Tu devrais être plus concentré, lui grince-t-elle encore, de mauvaise humeur. Elle lui sert un véritable sermon sur son manque de sérieux en classe, ce qui a le don de l'exaspérer et qui ne donnera jamais rien de bon.

Il hoche la tête, aurait-il compris?

Ils mangent en compagnie de Harry. Un silence gênant s'installe. Hermione a soif, elle demande à Ron de lui passer le jus de citrouille. Il lui tend le pichet qui est près de lui. Et histoire de lui prouver qu'il est capable de se concentrer et de faire les choses sérieusement, il jette un sort informulé sur le breuvage.

Hermione ne remarque rien, se sert et boit.

Et tout à coup, elle recrache, projetant des gouttelettes de boisson jusque sur les lunettes de Harry qui est assis en face d'elle et qui n'a rien demandé. Le jus de citrouille est incroyable suret, l'acidité mord les papilles gustatives de la jeune-fille ! A la limite de l'insupportable !

En espérant que c'est assez concentré pour toi, dit le sourire en coin que le rouquin lui adresse.

Non, mais là, trop c'est trop, elle sature!


	6. Le meilleur d'elle

Nuit de 28 avril 2012, thème 1

Titre : Le meilleur d'elle  
>Thème : Mémoire<br>Fandom : Harry Potter  
>Nombre de mots : 234<br>Personnages : Petunia Dursley  
>Rating :K<p>

Ma deuxième nuit...je n'étais pas particulièrement en forme, et donc, pas très productive.

* * *

><p><strong>Le meilleur d'elle<strong>

Le matin est frais et les rayons du soleil chauffent doucement le marbre de l'appui de fenêtre au travers de la vitre.  
>Petunia regarde l'homme en face d'elle, et il lui semble qu'elle a quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Elle hésite un peu, et puis cela lui semble évident.<p>

—Pardon.

Le mot, simple, résonne dans la quiétude de la chambre. L'homme la fixe. Il a l'air étonné. Il se tourne vers une femme rousse à côté de lui.

—Elle m'a dit pardon !  
>—Oui, j'ai entendu, mais tu crois que…<br>—Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, les coupe Petunia, je n'aurais jamais du te traiter ainsi.

Le couple a l'air ému, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Ils ne s'attendent plus à grand-chose de sa part, peut-être. Dire qu'ils ne sont venus que pour lui faire plaisir, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle qu'ils l'aiment quand même malgré tout…  
>Ça lui donne envie de pleurer. Car Petunia ne sait pas qui est cet homme, elle le savait autrefois, mais elle ne s'en souvient plus. Sa seule conviction le concernant, c'est qu'elle doit lui demander pardon. Elle regarde le bouquet de fleurs qu'il lui a apporté pour embellir sa chambre.<p>

—Est-ce que je les mérite ? demande-t-elle.  
>—Bien entendu, répond-il en souriant.<p>

Harry regarde alors Ginny comme rassuré. Sa vieille tante est peut-être rongée par Alzheimer, mais sa mémoire a gardé le meilleur d'elle.


	7. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements

Nuit du 28 avril 2012, thème 2

Titre : Un tonnerre d'applaudissements  
>Thème : Tonnerre<br>Fandom : Harry Potter  
>Nombre de mots : 187<br>Personnages : Harry Potter  
>Rating : K<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Un tonnerre d'applaudissements<strong>

Harry venait à peine de sortit de l'infirmerie.

Assis entre Ron et Hermione, il avait toujours du mal à croire à ce qui était arrivé. Quirell, la pierre philosophale, Voldemort…Est-ce que chacune de ses années à Poudlard allait être ainsi ? Quand même pas. Non. Cela devait être exceptionnel.

Il était passé tout près du tonnerre. Il avait failli mourir —pour la seconde mais hélas pas dernière fois de sa vie—, et maintenant, il était là, assis, dans la Grande Salle. Il avait frôlé la foudre.

Il avait encore du mal à y croire, à atterrir après cette épreuve. Il jeta un œil à Ron et à Hermione. Ses deux amis étaient silencieux. Eux aussi, songea-t-il, accusaient encore le coup.

Ils ignoraient encore ce qui les attendait dans les années à venir, pour eux, cette première aventure excitante était unique. Ils en avaient réchappé. De justesse.

Ils n'avaient jamais imaginé ça. Ils n'avaient jamais imaginé qu'un jour, tout Poudlard les acclamerait pour leurs prouesses.

Mais Harry réalisa enfin quand, à l'entente de Dumbledore accordant 60 point supplémentaires à Gryffondor, la Grande Salle retentit d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements.


End file.
